


The Alcohol

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: “玛玛哈哈”的水托，现实向，2008年发表于Sernando同人站Eternity
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 2





	The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> “玛玛哈哈”的水托，现实向，2008年发表于Sernando同人站Eternity

世界杯预选赛。托雷斯不知道自己是怀着怎样一种心情回到国家队参加训练，也不知道自己该怀着怎样一种心情。  
回想起欧洲杯夺冠那一天，几欲流泪。拼命提醒自己那一天的回忆应该充斥着祖国夺冠的喜悦，可是为什么一想起那一天，疼痛无休止地开始蔓延。

以下内容需要积分高于 49 才可浏览

头剧烈地疼痛。  
醉醺醺的从浴室走出来的拉莫斯用力把他压在宾馆房间的墙上，他的头和墙产生了重重的撞击。拉莫斯可没有管这些，用手控制住他的头，接着把炽热的唇压了上来。托雷斯是那么无力抵抗，撞击带来的疼痛还未退去，迷迷糊糊的就被人轻而易举地撬开了口腔。拉莫斯的舌在托雷斯的口腔内肆意游走，触碰过每一个敏感点，最后试图与托雷斯的舌头纠缠在一起。托雷斯无法拒绝地去回应，而拉莫斯显然还不知足，邪恶地耗尽了托雷斯所能依靠的所有氧气，直到托雷斯几近窒息。

身体撕心裂肺地疼痛。  
脸色潮红的托雷斯还未从刚才的事情中反应过来，身体已经被人拦腰抱起。拉莫斯把他抱到床前随意地摔下后把整个身体压了上来，托雷斯企图伸手去推开却无济于事，拉莫斯品尝了他漂亮的脸上的每一个部位，从眉梢、眼睛、耳垂一路到他裸露的脖颈，双手无法停止地抚摸着托雷斯那完美到令所有男子和女子都惊叹的身体，把周围的温度越燃越高，最后完全被欲望所控制。托雷斯转过头企图躲避他如狂风暴雨般的亲吻，却暴露了洁白的后颈，又惹来拉莫斯一阵疯狂的举动。他用力扯开了托雷斯的睡衣，让自己的唇跟从无法抑制的情欲从上而下游走，舌头在托雷斯身上留下了一串火辣辣的痕迹，而那个才得到本场最佳的金发男孩在他身下无力地扭动着，怎么也摆脱不了那个被酒精刺激得欲火烧身的男子。扭动带来了两具身体间更为剧烈的摩擦，让一切变得更加不可阻止。  
“塞尔吉奥，不要⋯⋯”当拉莫斯啮咬他胸前敏感的突起时吐字都变得极其困难，从未有过的电流般的感觉贯穿了托雷斯的全身，而该死的是拉莫斯把这个部位品尝了一遍又一遍，托雷斯无法控制住自己一次又一次被电流击穿的身体，微微向上的弓起以及喉间控制不住而溢出的声音像是给了拉莫斯莫大的鼓舞，他开始更进一步肆意妄为。  
“不要！”当拉莫斯把手伸进他的内裤时托雷斯终于惊恐地叫出声来，可是那带着粗重喘气的声音根本阻止不了疯狂想要得到他的拉莫斯。拉莫斯用两条更强壮的腿把托雷斯企图蹬踢的充满诱惑的长腿压制住，伸手一把扯下了那包裹着托雷斯身体禁区的内裤，一手钳制住托雷斯的双手的时候另一手握住了托雷斯的分身。  
托雷斯相信自己的手臂一定被掐出了淤青，而拉莫斯掌心带来的快感却一波又一波接连不断，让托雷斯几乎沉溺在里面不想反抗。  
身体间不断发生着摩擦，特别是大腿内侧的肌肤惹火的触碰预示着接下去事情的发生。托雷斯已经无法用四肢去阻挡。  
托雷斯一直后悔当时为什么没有下决心拼了命狠狠咬他一口，也许突然而至的疼痛可以让拉莫斯清醒一点从而阻止事情的发生。  
可是托雷斯没有，因为他在想要狠狠咬下去的时候忽然听到了拉莫斯带着醉意含糊不清的言语：“宝贝儿，我爱你，我想要你。”  
稍一犹豫，托雷斯给自己带来了撕心裂肺的疼痛。没有任何准备措施，拉莫斯直接进入了托雷斯的身体，狠狠地冲击从未有人到达过的那一点。他终于得到了那具他一直想要的躯体。而托雷斯，被那无法想象的疼痛弄得晕了过去。

心支离破碎的疼痛。  
第二天醒来的时候托雷斯几近无法动弹。床上一片凌乱。身旁没有拉莫斯。  
托雷斯终于明白酒可以成为人做错任何事情的借口。  
他没有等到他想要的解释，一直没有。从那天早上他拖着酸痛的身体登上飞机直到回到西班牙，那个人就像什么事情都没发生过那样一路和队友们说说笑笑，似乎还沉浸在夺得欧洲杯的喜悦之中。  
接下去的几个月一切如常，而拉莫斯连一个电话都没有打来过，以至于托雷斯怀疑这件事是不是自己的幻觉。

时间终于走到了世界杯预选赛。托雷斯想，是时候遗忘了。  
他选择了削短了自己金色的长发，希望那天发生的事情可以随那些不知所踪的发丝一起走出自己的记忆。

现在，只想避开。连训练都变得小心翼翼。  
可是有时候偏偏世界就是那么小。熟悉的声音从耳边传来，让托雷斯躲闪不及。  
Hi, nando.  
无比轻松的语气，像什么都没有发生过。  
可是什么都发生了。那种托雷斯曾经以为只属于自己的笑容，现在看上去那么轻浮和不可信任。即使它依然美好。  
Hi，ser.  
即使难过得想哭，托雷斯还剩下骨子里的倔强。平淡的打招呼，平淡的微笑，把他的心情伪装得很灿烂。  
然后各自去训练，不再像以前那样。  
托雷斯发现拉莫斯也减短了曾经飘逸的长发。也是选择遗忘么？  
自嘲地笑了笑。怎么可能。他连记都不曾记得，谈何遗忘。黯然神伤的，也只有自己这样的傻瓜罢了。对于拉莫斯来讲，那一夜怕是最寻常不过，而自己，也只不过是在酒精刺激下他发泄兴奋的对象。  
唯一温柔的时刻也就是他在说“我爱你”的时候，诚挚地让托雷斯怀疑那是他的真心。  
可是，事后的一切都表明，那不是。

足球是拉莫斯的生命，也是托雷斯的。这是大家都知道的。  
没有人知道的是，从很久以前，那个无法避免的相遇开始，拉莫斯也成为了托雷斯的生命。这是个连拉莫斯都不知道的秘密，而托雷斯却对此坚定不疑，他一度怀有期望，希望那个人也可以像自己一样，甚至在那一天自己在痛得晕过去之前都抱着这个执念。他希望他这样对他是因为爱他。  
不过经过现实总是残酷的。托雷斯发誓要把那个叫塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的人从自己的生命里赶走。

托雷斯总是喜欢穿越拉莫斯的防守，那能够给他带来满足。这一次，却被拉莫斯伤害得那么彻底。  
他不会认输，所以当拉莫斯要求带伤上阵时托雷斯也提出了这个要求。  
在训练的时候两个人都很卖力。拉莫斯总是会有意无意靠托雷斯很近，却对另一边的人谈笑风生。  
咫尺天涯，也莫过如斯了。记者镜头里的，那两个孩子依然是他们初识时候纯真的模样，靠的那么近，那么近，像是要向全世界宣告他们的友谊。  
这真像是一种讽刺。什么都没改变，可是什么都变了。

托雷斯还是在比赛开始后的没几分钟就无法坚持伤痛。苦笑着下场，西班牙金童的心里满是不甘。  
拉莫斯坚持打满了全场，西班牙逆转取得胜利。  
赛后卡西利亚斯说要去酒吧庆祝这场胜利，托雷斯本不喜欢这喧嚣的场合，无奈队友们盛情邀请，也就只好去了。  
酒精真的是好东西，让自己的思绪可以渐渐紊乱，飘忽东西。托雷斯一杯又一杯地接着喝，他感觉到自己从来没有喝过那么多酒。  
隐约可以看见拉莫斯在和不认识的人跳舞。托雷斯又抿了一口酒。自己对于拉莫斯的作用，也就不过是如那些花花世界的男女罢了，也许还不及。  
拉莫斯在托雷斯还未完全醉去时从舞厅回到了吧台。他只是看了醉醺醺的托雷斯一眼，便开始和队友们边喝酒边开起了玩笑。  
不知什么力量推动托雷斯摇摇晃晃地站了起来，可是由于酒精的作用他的脚一软，几乎摔倒。  
摔在了身边法布雷加斯的怀抱中。  
托雷斯抬起头，带着迷醉的笑容说：“cesc，谢谢你。”那样子像是最漂亮的小恶魔。  
“没⋯..没事。”法布雷加斯红了脸。  
“cesc⋯⋯我不要留在这里，带我，带我回房间。”托雷斯脸色潮红，眼神迷离地看着法布雷加斯，软软的身体还在法布雷加斯怀里。他知道，法布雷加斯一直是喜欢自己的。对于自己，那个二十一岁的男孩根本无法抗拒。  
如愿以偿地感觉到法布雷加斯心跳加快。托雷斯在那一刻想到，其实酒后放纵是每一个人的天赋，并不仅仅是拉莫斯才有这个权力，自己也可以。

出了喧闹的酒吧后托雷斯才感到清醒一点，可是酒精的作用使他依然没有办法站稳，只能像条蛇一样缠在法布雷加斯身上。  
已经很晚了，街上只有醉醺醺的托雷斯和扶着他的法布雷加斯。托雷斯无助的看着地上自己和法布雷加斯的影子缓慢向前移动，动作暧昧得像是一对情侣。  
却看到地上的影子由两个变成了三个。托雷斯觉得一定自己实在是喝得太醉了，连二和三都分不清。空荡荡的街上明明只有自己和法布雷加斯两个人。除了眼前这个孩子，没有人再会在乎自己了，没有人。  
可是那个影子离他们越来越近。熟悉的身形，那稍稍短了的长发⋯⋯该死，为什么还在想他⋯..都出现了幻觉。  
“cesc，我来送nando回去。”是幻听吗？托雷斯努力抬起几乎要埋进法布雷加斯肩膀的头，他居然看见了拉莫斯真真切切地站在自己眼前。  
“你以为你是谁？”愣了片刻后，托雷斯嘴角讽刺地上扬，“难道你还嫌上次不够吗？”  
“我⋯⋯”拉莫斯无言以对，英俊的男子面露痛苦的神色，他很无奈地摊开了手：“对不起。”  
苦涩的感觉再一次袭来，托雷斯等来了他的解释。那只是一句“对不起”，而不是别的。忍了好久的眼泪终于决堤般流了下来。  
“sergio你这个混蛋你对他做了什么？”感觉到托雷斯温热的眼泪流进自己的衣服里，法布雷加斯忽然明白了什么，他用尽全力狠狠打了拉莫斯一拳。他是如此喜欢托雷斯，看不得他受伤害。而眼前站着的，就是伤害托雷斯的人。  
拉莫斯没有还手。红色的液体从嘴角流了下来。他只是站在那里，眼神未曾离开过法布雷加斯怀里的人。像是乞求般地说，让我带你回去。  
“你混蛋！”气极的法布雷加斯又打了拉莫斯一拳。拉莫斯依然没有还手。  
“nando，你这样很危险。”拉莫斯没看法布雷加斯一眼，他至始至终都盯着托雷斯。那语气很平静，不带有任何感情。  
“有比和你在一起更危险的事情吗？”托雷斯盯着拉莫斯的眼睛，他要在那里面找到负罪感然后，彻底死心。  
下一秒发生的事情谁也没有料到。法布雷加斯突然上前死死掐住拉莫斯的脖子，他的脸因愤怒涨得通红，他要让拉莫斯得到应有的报应。  
一秒，两秒，三秒。  
“够了！”托雷斯终于吼了出来。然后他倒在地上哭得厉害，像个被母亲抛弃的孩子。不得不承认又一次输了，终于，还是看不得拉莫斯受苦。  
被怒气冲冲的法布雷加斯放开的拉莫斯就这么看着托雷斯无助地卷缩着身体躺在冰冷的地面，心脏又有了抽搐的感觉，如同那个早晨看着身体上满是伤痕的托雷斯时的感觉一样。若有若无的灯光照在托雷斯身上，即使烂醉如泥，那个金发的男孩依然是无与伦比的美好。  
从第一眼见到托雷斯的时刻起，拉莫斯就相信那是上帝所能赐予的最好的人，那个喜欢玩弄世间的神再也创造不出更好的人了。  
注意他，在他显示出惊人的足球天赋的时候。  
迷上他，在他的微笑把伊比利亚半岛的阳光比下去的时候。  
喜欢他，在他亲昵地靠着自己说自己是他最好的朋友，几乎和奥拉亚一样重要的时候。  
爱上他，自己也不知道从什么时候开始的。  
然后在一次醉酒和被狂喜冲昏头脑后用最无耻的方式伤害了他。  
拉莫斯知道自己实在是没有办法再面对他，怕看到他怨恨的眼神。可是现在他却没有办法不顾他。一想到法布雷加斯将会和自己一样拥有那美好的身体，拉莫斯简直快疯了。也许这就是人性，明明知道是出于自私的缘故可是还是没有办法停止。  
于是拉莫斯第二次拦腰抱起了躺在地上的托雷斯。没有遭到反抗。那一刻托雷斯以为自己已经完全成为了拉莫斯发泄欲望的玩物。  
法布雷加斯想要冲上来抢过在拉莫斯怀里的人时候，另一个人却出现了，是阿隆索。刚才在酒吧看见托雷斯不正常的行为，他隐隐约约觉得不安，所以跟了过来。  
“xabi，你为什么阻止我？nando和他在一起会有危险的！”法布雷加斯想要挣脱拉住他的阿隆索。  
“cesc，他们需要时间。你跟我回去，iker他们还在等着你。”阿隆索用命令的口气说，然后又补充了一句：“我保证他们不会出事的。”  
“不，我不会把nando交给拉莫斯这种人。”那个倔犟的小孩子还是不肯离开。  
“cesc，你还看不出来吗？”阿隆索叹了一口气说道，“nando的心里，从来就只有sergio一个人。”

在拉莫斯看似温暖而可靠的怀抱里，是托雷斯软绵绵的在酒精的作用下微微发热的身体。  
托雷斯看着拉莫斯的眼睛，眼神里充满了戏谑，而拉莫斯却只是正视着前方前进，根本没看怀抱里的人一眼。  
他承认，他不敢。事已至此，他又如何再有勇气去面对深爱着的人被深深伤害后质问的眼神呢⋯⋯倒不如让他认为自己是个事后只会逃避的懦夫罢了。此时的他只道托雷斯因为身体上的羞辱才记恨于他，哪里料得到真正伤害了他的是自己一句“对不起”！  
托雷斯想听的话，是拉莫斯在凶狠地侵犯自己身体最柔软的部位时一遍又一遍在自己耳边重复的絮语，那句被人们说了无数次的简单得仅仅由两个单词组成的句子。即使事后他还是迷恋极了他那如世间最缠绵的流水般的语气。  
路灯把两人的影子拉得长长的，他们的身体贴的那么亲那么近，却相对无言。

那段路像是折磨了拉莫斯几个世纪那么久，之后终于来到了下塌的宾馆。怀中的人还是沉沉的，看样子比刚才醉得更厉害了。拉莫斯叹了一口气，小心翼翼地伸出手摸索着托雷斯的衣袋，想要找到房卡，但这个动作还是引来托雷斯身体的轻轻颤抖。  
拉莫斯心里一阵阵疼痛，迟迟难以褪去。曾经他们是那么亲密无间，可是当亲密在一次乱行中超越不可逾越的界限后只剩下任何轻微触碰都会带来的恐惧和躲避。  
再也不敢伤着他一点点。像放下最珍贵的璞玉似的，拉莫斯把托雷斯安置在了柔软的床上，替他盖好被子。此时的托雷斯已经不知是醉过去还是睡了过去，睫毛颤动着，嘴里喃喃着什么呓语，纯真无辜得不似凡人。  
忽然，拉莫斯注意到，一滴泪从托雷斯的眼角流下，划进了他金色的头发中。  
心里又是一阵抽搐。他真是恨死了自己，他多么希望这个时候可以让眼前这个自暴自弃的孩子好过些，不知他梦里梦到了什么会至于流泪，是自己又在伤害他么⋯..  
拉莫斯拿出手机，开始在通讯录里一行行寻找奥拉亚的号码。他想把她找来，她一定是他最爱的人吧，有她的陪伴他会好过很多。  
正准备拨下第一个数字的时候，他终于听清楚托雷斯的呓语究竟是什么。  
他没有在重复同一句话，而是两句。  
他说，sergio，我恨你。  
语气是那么哀怨，足以让人的心支离破碎。  
然后他接着呢喃着，sergio，我真的好爱你⋯⋯.  
我真的好爱你⋯⋯  
手机瞬间从手中滑落，掉在地上发出笨重的声响。  
他没有听错，他最爱的那个人在梦里说着，我真的好爱你。

没有听错。  
在确定后，手终于抚上了美丽的金发，由浅入深，一遍一遍地抚摸着那簇耀眼的金黄。  
拉莫斯专注地盯着托雷斯的睡颜，眼里却都是痛苦与自责。  
还以为，这个漂亮的男孩永远都只是自己的一个梦。  
可是现在，在自己对他做了那些后，也许又让一切变成了梦。

托雷斯醒来的时候头还是疼着的，身上的杯子盖得严严实实，旁边还放着一杯水，留着一张字条：乖，醒来之后把水喝了。牛奶喝桌上的那瓶，不许从冰箱里拿，太冷了。  
再也熟悉不过的字迹。托雷斯曾经在利物浦的家里，多少次抚摸着那些从马德里寄来的纸上相同的人留下的笔迹，才觉得，原来英国的冬天也不是那么寒冷的。  
可是，发生了那样的事情。  
现在这张字条算什么？还有昨天晚上？  
你是想说，我们依然是朋友？  
为什么，这个人的心，自己永远也猜不透。

晨训简单而枯燥，机械性地重复相同的动作，身边却总有个影子在晃。  
其实，只是巧合吧。托雷斯自嘲地想，为什么自己还会有期待呢。  
然而在跑步的时候，托雷斯还是感觉到，身边飞扬的长发，似乎已经飘到了自己眼前。怎么也甩不开他。

托雷斯不喜欢人太多的地方。所以在休息的时候，他宁愿一个人坐的远远的，也不想加入一大帮人的调侃与嬉戏中去。  
找了看上去还算干净的台阶坐下。  
一个身影如影随形坐到了旁边。  
托雷斯不理他，心跳却不可抑制地越来越快。他抬头望着天空，希望从那无边无际的蔚蓝中找到一丝可以依靠的东西，让自己稍微平静些，可是只是徒劳。  
“nando,我要和你谈谈。”  
托雷斯愣了一下，随即冷笑道：“谈什么？谈你怎么对我负责么？你把我当什么人了？”尽量想显得冷漠、洒脱，情绪却还是激动了。  
“我把你当成我的爱人。”  
拉莫斯说的很轻，却是很认真。  
“情人？”继续冷笑。  
“不，人的一生情人可以有很多，爱人却只能有一个。”  
“我如此荣幸？那可要让您失望了。”  
“不，不要拒绝我。你知道你在梦里说了什么吗？”  
这话让托雷斯一下猝不及防，连话都有些结结巴巴：“我⋯⋯.我说了什么？”  
拉莫斯只是笑。  
“那个⋯⋯无论说了什么你千万不要相信⋯⋯都是喝醉了乱说的，其实我⋯⋯”托雷斯语无伦次地说着，他也不知道自己改怎么办，为什么早已下决心的事情，在听到他的声音的时候可以瞬间被改变。  
似乎多大的勇气都没用了呢。  
只有无休止的爱，在心里肆意蔓延。  
脸颊似乎被什么轻轻碰了一下，柔软的，微凉的。不同于那日的情欲与疯狂，却是同一个人的唇。

那一刻，托雷斯觉得时间都静止了。  
他忘记了接下来是怎么样，等他反应过来的时候，拉莫斯已经抓着他的手，看着他棕色的眼睛，直到心底。  
脸颊上，还有温热的感觉。  
“nando⋯⋯你为什么不早说。我以为你不会喜欢男人的！”  
托雷斯不去看他，左手食指在地上画着圈圈，一遍又一遍，良久才开口：  
“我是不喜欢男人么。可是我爱上了一个男人。”  
“对不起⋯⋯我爱你。我一直以为你只喜欢奥拉娅的⋯⋯”  
“这就是上次早晨你离开的原因么？”  
“⋯⋯是。我情愿让你觉得我是一个好色冷血的家伙，也不想低声下气地去追求一个不喜欢我的人。”  
“Sergio，爱面子又自负，不是么？”  
拉莫斯笑了：“你难道不喜欢么？”  
“不喜欢。”托雷斯摇了摇头。  
这是他说出来的话。  
他会说，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，我不喜欢你。  
他不会说，可是我爱你。尽管这是他心里所想的。

全文完


End file.
